In recent years, business process management (BPM) and enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems have become more and more widely used among various organizations. A business enterprise typically desires to integrate all of its data and processes into a single and unified system. For example, an organization may automate a business process by having a computer perform certain activities of the business, such as receiving a sales order, sending a notification to a client, or reminding a human participant of work that needs to be performed.
While automation of such business processes has posed a number of difficulties, software BPM systems have become ever increasingly important solutions to many organizations. By implementing software BPM suites, enterprises are becoming more and more able to increase productivity, performance, profits and decrease inefficiency due to various factors. Nevertheless, a multitude of inefficiencies and problems remain in the BPM software world. The inability of such systems to efficiently monitor and improve business processes before, during and after deployment can have significant impact to productivity. Furthermore, the lack of business intelligence in such systems can cause various disadvantages and shortcomings in an overall integration of an enterprise.
Within this context, the various decisions made by employees of a typical organization are often delegated to a person with some expertise or specialized knowledge of the subject matter. As an example, certain credit approval decisions are routed to an employee specializing in credit applications, red flags and alerts may be routed to a security specialist, new employee requests are directed to a human resource specialist and so on. In general, these persons are usually required to have significant experience and past knowledge of the material before being entrusted with the decision making in the process.
In light of this, it would be desirable for a business process management software system to infer and learn behavior from such experts as well as other employees, in order to provide guidance and direction to persons with less experience. It would also be advantageous to analyze, determine certainties and abnormalities, and route business processes in an optimal manner so as to increase the overall reliability and performance of a BPM system. Applicants have identified the foregoing, as well as other needs, which currently exist in the art, in coming to conceive the subject matter of the present disclosure.